Naruto : The God Of Underworld
by Rikudou Sannin
Summary: Naruto mati saat peperangan berakhir dan ia belum mencicipi dunia yang penuh perdamaian walaupun ia mencicipi tak kurang dari 1 hari, kematiannya di karenakan kekuatan maha dasyat yang di dapatkan dari kurama yang menjadi juubi baru, dan juga akibat kekuatan alaminya yang di beri Rikudou Sennin, namun takdir berkata lain. Godlike Naru, Naru UxHarem (maybe.)


**Hallo mina-san Saya Rikudou sannin hadir membawakan fi crossover pertama saya, fic yang satu aja lama update nya eh ni malah bikin fic lagi, hehe maklum ni saya sudah kepikiran buat ni fic, mohon di kasih masukkan, saran, kritik, flame pun saya terima sepenuh hati saya, karna ni author yang masih bisa di bilang baru. Oke ini dia fic saya persembahkan buat para readers-san dan juga Author-senpai.**

**Crossover : Naruto + Highschool DXD.**

**Tittle : Naruto : The God Of Underworld.**

**Disc : Naruto milik Masashi-sensei dan Highschool DxD milik Ichiei-sensei tapi ni fic punya Saya.**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Pair : Narutox...?**

**Rated : T.**

**Warning : Gaje, Ga nyambung, membingungkan, Typo, Berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Summary : Naruto mati saat peperangan berakhir dan ia belum mencicipi dunia yang penuh perdamaian walaupun ia mencicipi tak kurang dari 1 hari, kematiannya di karenakan kekuatan maha dasyat yang di dapatkan dari kurama yang menjadi juubi baru, dan juga akibat kekuatan alaminya yang di beri Rikudou Sennin, namun takdir berkata lain. Godlike Naru, Naru UxHarem (maybe.)**

**Chapter 1 : New Life.**

30 menit telah berlalu Di arena peperangan dunia shinobi ke-4 banyak para shinobi bersorak-sorai karna berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan menyegel Juubi.

di atas batu yang lumayan besar terdapat shinobi berpenampilan memakai jaket berwarna orange dengan kombinasi hitam, memakai celana orange juga berciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik, kulit tan , tiga tanda kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, yang bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto satu dari dua pahlawan penting PDS-4.

'Damainya.' batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan terpaan angin kemenangan.

'hm, jangan senang dulu bodoh.' kata suara berat khas kurama melalui pikiran Naruto.

'siapa yang kau bilang bodoh bola bulu, dan apa maksudmu jangan senang dulu.' balas Naruto.

'pergilah menuju alam bawah sadarmu, akan aku jelaskan detailnya.'

'ya ya.' kata Naruto lalu ia duduk bersila menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**Mindscape Naruto On.**

Di tempat putih, bersih, sejauh mata memandang terlihat monster raksasa dengan bulu berwarna orange ke hitam-hitaman memiliki mata berwarna merah darah, berpola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe yang menghiasi pupilnya, dan 10 ekor yang melambai lambai di belakngnya, dan di hadapan monster itu terdapat anak berusia 16 tahunan dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang dan 3 kumis di pipinya.

"heeee, kenapa bentukmu berubah seperti itu dan juga apa-apaan tempat ini dan ekormu kenapa jumlahnya sepuluh."

kata Naruto celingak-celinguk dengan bodohnya, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kurama.

"bentukku seperti ini itu karna aku menyerap semua chakra ke 8 bijuu yang ada di tubuhmu yang di berikan mereka dan ak-HEI BAKA PERHATIKAN AKU SAAT BERBICARA." kata kurama marah-marah karna Naruto terus saja celingak-celinguk tidak jelas.

"ya ya, jadi ada apa dengan tubuhmu itu."

"huft, saat ini aku menjadi juubi baru, karna aku menyerap semua chakra ke8 vijuu yang berada di tubuhmu." desah Kurama.

"hah kok bisa bukankah untuk membangkitkan juubi harus mengumpulkan ke9 chakra lalu di masukkan ke patung gedo dan juga kenapa kau tidak hancur seperti patung gedo milik madara brengsek itu dan jelaskan kenapa tempat ini berbeda." tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"itu karena aku berbeda dengan bijuu lainnya. 20 persen kekeuatan ku itu milik juubi dan 80 persennya itu adalah kekuatan yang di berikan kami-sama padaku, makanya aku tidak hancur seperti patung gedo madara saat menggabungkan chakra ke-8 biju yang ada di tubuhmu, dengan chakraku . bertanya kenapa tempat ini berbeda itu karna aku yang membuatnya berubah di karenakan saat ini aku adalah juubi baru, kesampingkan itu dulu aku langsung saja akan memberitahumu, bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan lenyap di dunia ini."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh, kenapa mendadak begini."

"aku turut bersedih Naruto tapi ini lah kenyataan nya."

"tapi kenapa aku harus lnyap dan kalaupun harus kau beeritahu saja saat aku sudah menadi hokage." kata Naruto yang raut mukanya tampak sedih.

"huh itu karna kau memiliki chakra gila yang ada di dalam tubuhmu jadi tubuhmu tidak muat untuk menampungnya, walaupun aku di keluarkan dari tubuhmu itu sia-sia saja." jelas Kurama.

"hiks-hiks baiklah kalau begitu hiks-hiks aku menerimanya." kata Naruto di sertai isak tangisnya.

"hmm, jangan bersedih nanti setelah kau mati ada yang ingin menemuimu, jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi." kata kurama.

"baiklah." kata Naruto setelah itu ia pergi ke dunia nyata. 'ku harap pak tua itu akan memberi yang terbaik.' batin kurama sedih karna partnernya tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan.

**Real World.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah turun dari batu tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih menuju teman-temannya. "hoi dobe, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu." tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, diikuti teman-temannya dan juga hokage, kazekage, mizukage, tsuchikage, raikage dan aliansi Shinobi.

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku mau memberitahu kalian sasuatu." kata Naruto sedih.

"ada apa dobe." kata Sasuke serius.

"aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." jelas Naruto yang membuat semua orang termasuk author terkejut.

"memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana." tanya Sakura diikuti anggukan semua orang.

"ak-aku akan mati." setelah mengatakan itu Naruto tubuhnya bersinar terang sehingga membuat semua orang menutup matanya setelah sinar mulai meredup semua aliansi Shinobi beserta para kage di kejutkan dengan menghilangnya Naruto di tempat ia bediri. Semua orang menitikkan air mata kesedihan karna kehilangan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto sang pahlawan.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Putih, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto terbaring di tempat yang sejauh mataku memandang berwarna putih tak ada warna lain selain warna itu, lalu aku berdiri dari tidurku, saat itu juga aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat seorang paruh baya yang sangat familiar buatku ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut putih dengan rambut atas di sisi kanan dan kiri sedikit panjang memberikan kesan tanduk, memiliki mata ungu berpola riak air, dan satu mata di dahi berwarna merah dengan pola riak air juga tapi dengan hiasan sembilan tomoe di pupilnya setelah seberapa detik aku ingat akan kakek itu.

"hm, kita bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto." kata kakek tua itu.

"Ri- Rikudou-jiji." kataku tergagap.

"ya, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, Naruto."

"apa itu jiji.?" tanya ku penasaran.

"aku di perintahkan oleh kami-sama untuk memberitahumu, bahwa kami-sama memerintahkan mu untuk membuat perdamaian di dunia baru yang katanya terjadi peperangan 3 fraksi, namun kau juga tak menyadari kalau kau anak yang akan membawa perdamaian, dan juga kami-sama ingin melihatmu bahagia, apakah kau mau Naruto." ucap Rikudou.

"benarkah itu jiji apakah aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan." kataku.

"ya, setelah kau mendamaikan peperangan itu, tapi katanya kau juga merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum itu." kata Rikudou.

"baiklah aku terima jiji tapi..." kataku menggantung.

"tapi.?" tanyanya.

"eto apakah ke tiga fraksi itu." tanyaku bingung dengan tiga fraksi itu namun Rikudou jiji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"nanti kurama akan memberitahumu semuanya, saat ini ia tengah di beri tahu oleh kami-sama." kata jiji

"berarti kurama masih bersamaku kan.?" tanyaku karna tak ingin berpisah dengan rubah pemalas itu.

"oh ya kurama masih akan bersamamu, dan juga ingatanmu tentang dunia shinobi akan hilang, dan semua kekuatanmu." kata jiji.

"tapi kalau melibatkan ketiga fraksi itu bagaimana dengan kekuatanku." tanyaku sambil garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"oh ya aku lupa akan hal itu, hahaha aku benar-benar pikun sekarang" kata rikudou-jiji sambil tertawa.

aku melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berat 'apakah benar ia yang di juluki dewa shinobi bisa sepikun ini.' batinku.

"kau hanya memiliki rinnegan saja dan untuk chakramu itu masih, tapi hanya itu saja kekuatanmu, untuk ingatan jutsu rinneganmu kau juga akan di beritahu oleh kurama" kata Rikudou-jiji, aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"baiklah Naruto, semoga berhasil." kata Jiji.

"baiklah jiji." setelah mengatakan itu aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan sepertinya aku akan sampai di dunia yang di katakan Rikudou-jiji tadi.

**Naruto P.O.V End.**

Kuoh Academy sekolah yang dulunya khusus untuk perempuan kini sekolah itu berubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang artinya para laki-laki boleh bersekolah di sana, yang mengakibatkan perbandingan antara murid laki-laki dengan murid perempuan berbanding 8 : 3.

Di jalan menuju Academy Kuoh, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam Academy Kuoh yakni baju putih lengan pendek yang terdapat garis-garis hitam lalu di tutupi jas berwarna hitam sebagai atasannya, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, lalu sepatu berwarna hitam sebagai bawahannya, pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik, dengan rambut bagian samping lebih panjang (seperti minato.) dan juga poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, matanya berwarna blue saphere, memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang memberi kesan imut, serta berkulit putih, ia bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Di perjalanan menuju Kuoh Academy banyak orang-orang menatap naruto karena ketampanannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di Kuoh Academy tepatnya di depan gerbang masuk dan keluar dari sekolah, saat kedatangan Naruto di gerbang sekolah, lalu Naruto masuk ke gerbang itu banyak para siswi yang menatapnya dan juga berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang merona merah karena Naruto berekspresi tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya secerah matahari, di dalam hati para siswi hanya ada satu kata saat melihat Naruto.'Tampan.'

Naruto yang melihat perilaku para siswi hanya mendesah dalam lalu ia masuk ke Academy dan menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengurus administrasinya.

'tok-tok-tok.' terdengar ketukan pintu kepala sekolah.

'masuk.' ucap seseorang dari dalam. Setelah menerima izin naruto masuk ke dalam kantor kepala sekolah.

"oo, jadi kau ya murid baru itu." kata kepala sekolah.

"ha'i, dan ini surat-suratnya." kata naruto sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ke kepala sekolah.

"hmmm, baiklah kau tunggu di sini dulu Uzumaki-san, aku sudah menyuruh wali kelasmu untuk mengantarmu menuju kelas yang akan kau masuki." kata kepala sekolah setelah membaca dokumen milik Naruto.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan menampakkan guru perempuan yang sangat cantik, lalu guru itu berkata pada Naruto.

"baiklah Uzumaki-san, saya wali kelas baru anda, baiklah saya akan mengantarmu ke kelas saya."

"ha'i, sensei." kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**Kelas XII-B.**

'sreeg.' terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan guru wali kelas XII-B masuk ke ruangan.

"ohayou minna." kata wali kelas tersebut.

"ohayou sensei." jawab semua murid.

"mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru." kata guru tersebut yang sukses membuat murid-muridnya berbisik-bisik seperti. . .

'apakah dia laki-laki, atau perempuan.'

'kuharap di laki-laki tampan seperti kiba-kun, atau secantik rias-oneesama, dan akeno-oneesama.' Dan bisik-bisik lain-lainnya.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk." setelah mengatakan itu, pintu kelaspun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan bagian samping lebih panjang juga poni yang hampir menutupi matanya dan terdapat tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang memberi kesan imut.

semua siswi yang melihat pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya, sementara para siswa cemburu berat kepada Naruto yang statusnya masih murid baru tapi ia langsung di tatap kagum oleh semua wanita tak terkecuali dua oneesama agung yang juga menatap Naruto dan terdapat rona merah di pipinya.

"baiklah, perkenalakan dirimu." kata wali kelas menyuruh Naruto.

"ha'i, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, saya masih belum cukup mengerti akan hal-hal di sini, jadi mohon bantuanya minna-san." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan, terjadi keheningan sesaat. .

1. detik.

2. detik.

3. detik.

""""""""kyaaaa, tammmpan.""""""""

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku naruto-kun."

"siapa yang mau denganmu, dia maunya denganku."

"tidak, Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku." Dan teriakan histeris lainnya yang di tujukan kepada Naruto, sementara yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum sambil sweadrop berat 'gawat ini pasti merepotkan.' batinnya.

"DIAM." teriak wali kelas tersebut yang langsung mendiamkan semua murid yang tadi berteriak-teriak gak jelas.

"naruto ini adalah murid pindahan dari eropa jadi kuharap kalian nanti lebih akrab dengannya, baiklah Naruto-san kau boleh duduk di samping Rias gremory-san, Rias-san tolong angkat tanganmu agar Naruto-san dapat melihatmu." sambung wali kelas yang tadi berteriak menyuruh muridnya untuk diam.

Lalu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah crimson yang terkenal sebagai oneesama pertama yang paling cantik di Academy kuoh, mengangkat tangannya sambil malu-malu dan terdapat semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya.

'kenapa kau Rias apa yang terjadi denganmu,? kenapa kau di depan pemuda itu jadi gugup.' batin Rias.

Kemudian Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum 'hmm, ternyata auranya dari iblis kelas tinggi. ettoo, sepertinya dari klan Gremory, yah kan namanya tadi juga Rias Gremory, bodohnya aku.' batin Naruto lalu berjalan menuju Rias, tepatnya untuk duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan bangku milik Rias, saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Naruto memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang sukses membuat Rias membuang mukanya kearah lain karna malu, sementara Naruto hanya terdapat 1 kata di pikiranyya, 'cantik.' Lalu Naruto segera sadar atas apa yang di pikirkan lalu ia duduk di bangku sebelah kiri dari bangku Rias.

Naruto pun memulai pelajaran barunya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua oneesama agung tengah mentapnya.

'ara sepertinya hatiku sudah kau curi Naruto-kun, tapi ada apa denganku, kenapa saat di dekatnya aku jadi malu-malu, arrkhhhh sepertinya aku harus mencoba bersikap normal di hadapannya.' batin Rias.

'ara ara fhu-fhu-fhu, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Naruto-kun, tapi sepertinya Buchou juga menyukainya, namun aku tidak akan kalah buchou.' batin wanita dengan wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytails dan juga merupakan wanita tercantik di academy kuoh setelah Rias, dan namanya Himejima Akeno.

Saat Rias menyadari kalau Akeno juga menyukai Naruto, ia menatap mata Akeno dengan tajam dan di balas dengan senyuman namun tidak di dalamnya, lalu tatapan mereka membuat atmostfir percikan-percikan petir, Naruto yang menyadari kalau Rias yang berada di samping kanannya menunjukkan aura permusuhan mencoba meliriknya tanpa membuat Rias menyadarinya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Naruto kalau aura permusuhan itu di tujukan kepada seseorang yang berada di samping kirinya, lalu ia juga mencoba melirik seseorang di kanannya yang ternyata seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat ponytails, naruto yang menyadari itu hanya mengangkat bahunya karna tak tau menau akan apa yang di lakukan oleh dua wanita cantik itu.

'teng-teng-teng.'

terdengar suara bel istirahat menggema ke seluruh penjuru di Academy Kuoh, seketika itu juga para siswa maupun siswi keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Saat ini Naruto tengah membereskan semua buku yang ada di mejanya kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu ia keluar dari ruang kelasnya, baru saja ia membuka pintu kelasnya di situ ia tengah di kerubungi beberapa siswi dari kelas XII-B. . . . .

"ne, Naruto-kun maukah kau pergi ke kantin bersamaku." ucap salah satu dari beberapa siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto.

"e-ettoo, mungkin lain kali saja, aku sedang sibuk hari ini." tolak Naruto secara halus dan sopan, siswi yang mendengar itu kecewa karna tak bisa mengajak Naruto. lalu ia pun pamit, dan akan melakukan aktifitas rutinnya dari dulu yaitu merenungkan sesuatu sambil menatap kearah langit.

Saat ini ia berencana akan menuju atap sekolah, tapi alangkah bodohnya dia, karna ia lupa untuk menanyakan kemana arah menuju atap sekolah kepada siswi yang mengerubunginya tadi.

Saat Naruto kebingungan mau menanyakan kemana arah menuju atap Academy ia kebetulan bertemu dengan gadis yang tadi duduk di bangku sebelah kanan dari bangkunya. "permisi nona, bolehkah aku bertanya.?" tanya Naruto kepada wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Rias Gremory.

Lalu Rias membalikkan badan dan ia menatap Naruto yang bertanya kepadanya. "eh, ya. tanya apa.?" kata Rias.

"etto, di manakah arah menuju atap Academy." kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"oo, dari sini kamu lurus saja, lalu belok ke kanan setelah itu ada tangga, kamu naik saja dan di situ ada pintu kamu masuk saja nah sampai." kata Rias sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"o, baiklah terima kasih emmmm. . . ."

"Rias, Rias Gremory." kata Rias dengan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Rias-san." kata Naruto tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan dari Rias. Rias yang melihat senyuman Naruto itu langsung blushing.

Sementara Naruto yang tak mengerti menanyakan sesuatu. "apa ada yang salah Rias-san." kata Naruto.

"eh, ti-tidak, baiklah, Naruto-kun aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, jaa." kata Rias panik, lalu ia melambaikan tangan ke Naruto. Lalu Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya karna tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

**Di atap Academy.**

Tengah berbaring pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan bagian samping lebih panjang dan juga poni yang hampir menutupi matanya. semilir angin sejuk membuat rambut pemuda itu menari-nari dengan lembut, di memiliki wajah tampan yang terdapat tiga kumis kucing di pipinya dan perlahan mata blue sapherenya menutup menandakan kalau dia menikmati aktifitasnya.

**Naruto. P.O.V.**

Hah hari ini adalah hari yang sangat merepotkan, bayangkan saja, baru pertama masuk, eh di teriak- teriaki gak jelas gitu, di tambah lagi Rias-san dan temannya yang kutahu bernama Himejima Akeno-san yang terkenal kecantikannya di Academy kuoh bertingkah aneh tadi saat pelajaran sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku ke jepang adalah ingin menemui ayah dan ibu angkatku dan juga adik angkatku, yang bernama Hyoudou Issei, dia sebenarnya orang baik yah walaupun sifat baiknya tertutupi sifat mesumnya dan juga sifat bodohnya itu. Hah, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi kakak angkatnya Hyoudou Issei, ceritanya itu sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu di mana umurku baru 5 tahun.

**Flashback on.**

Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto tidak tau siapa orang tuaku dan di mana rumahku, namaku pun aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang memberinya, namun saat aku menanyakannya kepada pengasuh panti asuhan, katanya Nama itu ada di kalung saat aku di temukan yang umurku kira-kira masih bayi, yang berada di genggamanku, aku yakin pasti orang tuaku yang memberinya.

hidupku selama 5 tahun hanya berada di sebuah panti asuhan, namun aku tidak memiliki teman di karenakan aku tak memiliki tempat tinggal, dan tak tahu asal usul ku darimana, aku yang merasa putus asa pergi keluar dari panti asuhan menuju entah kemana.

Di tengah jalan aku di kejutkan oleh seorang pria asing bagiku, pria itu memakai jubah hitam dan terdapat sepasang sayap seperti sayap malaikat yang aku ketahui saat menonton film kartun di panti asuhan, tapi warnanya hitam gelap, aku pun takut lalu tubuhku bergetar hebat, banyak keringat dingin membasahi semua wajahku maupun tubuhku, dengan keberanian yang aku kumpulkan, aku bertanya pada orang asing itu. "si-siapa anda.?" kataku sambil menunjukkan jari ke arahnya, namun jawabannya saat itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar di tubuhku. "hmm, aku adalah malaikat kematianmu bocah. jadi persiapkan dirimu menuju alam kematian, karna aku akan membunuhmu." aku yang mendengar itu kaget bukan main.

Kemudian di tangan orang itu tercipta sesuatu seperti tombak, tapi sepertinya tombak itu terbuat dari cahaya, saat itu juga aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur mencoba untuk lari tapi pria itu menghilang dari pandanganku, tiba tiba pria tadi muncul tepat satu langkah di depanku dan mencoba menusuk perutku. 'apakah ini akhir dari hidupku.' batinku namun aku berpikir keras untuk bangkit dan mencari kebahagiaan, tak akan kubiarkan pria itu mengambil harapanku, dengan emosi yang meluap aku mencoba menangkisnya, tapi tanpa ku sadari mataku yang sebelumnya berwarna blue saphere kini berubah menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air dan aku menggumamkan sesuatu, **'Shinra Tensei.'** bagaikan terdorong sebuah mobil truk, pria di hadapnku terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak pohon besar di seberang jalan, dengan ekspresi ketakutan, pria tadi mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang dan menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam yang beterbangan.

**Flashback Off.**

setelah kejadian itu aku pingsan tak sadarkan diri dan mataku terasa amat sangat perih, pagi harinya ternyata aku berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup untuk tidur satu orang dewasa, setelah beberapa lama kemudian ternyata sang pemilik rumah yaitu wanita berusia 30 tahunan muncul, lalu menanyakan keadanku dan kujawab aku baik-baik saja, kemudian wanita itu menceritakan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, dan satu hari kemudian ia mengangkatku menjadi anak angkatnya dan sekaligus menjadi kakak angkat dari anaknya, aku senang karna memiliki keluarga keluarga, yah walaupun tidak keluarga kandung, namun aku bahagia akan hal itu dan aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada ka-san baruku. 10 tahun kemudian tepatnya saat sekolah menengah dan saat itu aku sudah lulus, tak kuduga aku mendapkan beasiswa gratis ke sekolah yang terkenal di eropa karena prestasiku dalam hal mata pelajaran di bidang apapun. Aku sangat senang saat itu tapi secara bersamaan aku juga sedih. senang karna tak membuat repot tou-san, dan ka-san untuk membiayai sekolahku selanjutnya, dan sedih harus meninggalkan mereka. tapi aku hanya meninggalkan mereka 2 tahun saja karna bosan di sana dan ingin kembali ke jepang, yah bertepatan aku di sana sudah kelas tiga mau bagaimana lagi aku harus mencari sekolah dulu sebelum menemui mereka, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya di tempat ini.

**Naruto P.O.V End.**

Tak terasa waktu istirahat bagi Naruto berakhir setelah mendengar bel partanda masuk ke kelas di bunyikan. Kemudian ia bangkit dari berbaringnya, lalu menuju ke kelas, sebelum sampai ke kelas ia melihat 2 orang pemuda dan satu orang familiar baginya yaitu seorang pemuda yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya dengan rambut coklat dan berwajah mesum, 'hah akhirnya ketemu juga kau issei, tapi sepulang sekolah saja aku menemuinya, bisa-bisa aku terlambat mengikuti pelajaran kedua nanti.' setelah melihat issei menuju kelas dengan 2 pemuda yang bersamanya. Narutopun menuju ke kelasnya juga.

'teng-teng-teng-teng.'

bunyi bel terakhir berkumandang di semua tempat menandakan kalau hari ini sudah saatnya pulang tepatnya sore hari, Di kelas XII-B seorang bersurai kuning bernama Naruto tengah membereskan buku pelajaran yang tadi di gunakan belajar, dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas lalu ia berdiri lalu menuju pintu ruangan kelas.

Di sisi lain tiga orang pemuda yang di juluki 'trio mesum.' oleh hampir semua murid perempuan tengah berjalan keluar kelas, tiga pemuda itu bernama Matsuda yang kepalanya botak lalu Motohama yang memakai kacamata dan terakhir Hyoudou Issei yang berambut coklat. Ketiganya sering pulang dan pergi menuju Academy bersama-sama, namun untuk sekarang Issei dalam mood yang sangat buruk baginya, dan terdapat luka-luka memar di wajahnya, bagaimana tidak dua sahabatnya tadi tengah asik mengintip saat klub kendo tengah berganti pakaian tapi hanya dia yang tak bisa menonton adegan yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

Kesal, tentu jelas Issei merasa kesal karna tak kebagian, tapi kenapa saat-saat ketahuan malah ia yang terkena getahnya bukan dua sahabatnya tentu itu membuat mood seorang Issei menjadi lebih buruk. "tenanglah Issei, mungkin hari ini kau kurang beruntung." kata Matsuda.

"urusai, jika kalian yang kena pukul tadi aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa aku yang tidak bisa melihat op*ai juga harus terkena pukulan dari murid perempuan di klub tendo tadi, haaah hidup ini tidak adil." teriak Issei.

"jangan bicara begitu, kau membuatku merasa hampa." kata Motohama.

"hey lihat itu trio mesum." kata salah satu wanita yang bersama temannya.

"ya kau benar, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum kita dihamili oleh mereka." kata siswi satunya. "ya." jawab siswi tadi.

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung tertunduk lesu.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka bertiga berpisah dengan meninggalkan Issei yang tengah menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama 2 tahun yang lalu, katanya sih orang itu bersekolah di Academy Kuoh, namun Issei belum menyadari kalau orang itu sudah mencari-carinya tadi.

"hah, akhirnya ketemu juga mesum, yoo bagaimana kabarmu Issei.?" kata Naruto dari belakang Issei yang mengagetkannya.

"haaa, akhirnya kau sampai di jepang juga nii-san, dan apa-apaan maksudmu mesum, dan aku baik-baik saja." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan saat ia melihat luka memar di wajah adik nya itu, 'huft, rupanya penyakit mengintipnya itu belum sembuh juga.' lalu mereka berdua pulang bersama-sama, sebelum mereka beranjak keluar dari kawasan Academy Kuoh, mereka di awasi dua wanita cantik dengan rambut berbeda warna, yaitu Rias dan Akeno dua onee-sama agung Academy Kuoh, yang di awasi dari gedung sekolah lama yang di tempati sebagai tempat klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan mereka mengawasinya di jendela.

"ne, Akeno apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto-kun dan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya." Tanya Rias kepada Akeno yang berada di sampingnya.

"ha'i, buchou, dan pemuda di sebelah Naruto-kun itu dari kelas XI-B dan namanya kalau tidak salah Hyoudou Issei-kun." jawab Akeno.

"untuk Isse aku merasa kalau ada kekuatan besar di dalam tubuhnya, dan untuk Naruto-kun aku merasakan kalau auranya berbeda dari aura manusia biasa dan sepertinya ada kekuatan besar juga di dalam tubuhnya."

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang buchou.?"

"hmm, mungkin untuk saat ini kita awasi saja mereka berdua."

"ha'i Buchou." Lalu setelah bercakap-cakapan Rias mempersilahkan Akeno untuk pulang.

'naruto-kun, kau sangat menarik dan juga Tampan.' batin Rias sambil blushing.

"nii-san. kenapa kau tadi pagi tidak pulang dulu dan kenapa langsung menuju ke sekolah, kaa-san dan tou-san yang kau hubungi bahwa kau akan pulang hari ini jadi menunggu lama karna nii-san ternyata sudah di sini." kata Issei di perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"eh, gomen, aku tadi pagi langsung saja menuju Academy setelah sampai di bandara, karna kalau pulang dulu aku bisa terlambat, jadi aku langsung saja ke Academy." jelas Naruto.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu nii-san."

"untuk barang-barangku nanti akan tiba dirumah saat kita sampai di rumah juga." Issei yang mendengar itu hanya ber oh'ria saja.

setelah bercakap-cakap mengenai beberapa hal Naruto dan Issei akhirnya sampai di rumah, dan ternyata di situ sudah ada barang-barang milik Naruto yakni satu kardus besar, dan satu tas yang lumayan besar.

"baiklah Issei, kau bantu nii-san membawa barang-barang ya, kau bawa saja tas itu." kata Naruto.

"ha'i nii-san." jawab Issei.

Lalu Naruto mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum mengangkat barang-barangnya.

'tok-tok-tok.'

'tunggu sebentar.' terdengar suara perempuan di usia pertengahan dari dalam rumah.

'CKKLEK.'

suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wanita berusia pertengahan di depan Naruto dan Issei.

""Tadaima.""

ucap Naruto dan Issei bersamaan. "okaeri, ah ternyata kau datang juga Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-san menunggumu dari tadi." jawab kaa-sannya Naruto dan Issei.

"hehehe, gomen kaa-san, aku tadi langsung menuju ke sekolah Issei, sekalian bersekolah di sana." kata Naruto.

"baiklah kalian berdua ayo masuk, kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan untuk kita Nanti."

"ha'i, kaa-san." kata Naruto dan Issei bersamaan juga.

Setelah itu Naruto mengangkat barang-barangnya di bantu oleh Isse menuju kamar kosong, yang berada di sebelah kamar Issei. Lalu Naruto berganti pakaian dan juga Issei lalu mereka berdua Turun dari lantai dua karna kamar mereka letaknya di lantai dua, kemudian menuju ruang makan lalu berkumpul bersama, dan acar makan tersebut di isi dengan percakapan-percakapan keluarga.

**T.B.C**

**Horee akhirnya fic ini saya buat juga, gomen kalau para readers dan author-senpai yang membaca fic ini kalau kurang memuaskan di hati kalian semua. Dan tolong kasih saya review, kritikan, masukan, flame pun saya terima. Karna itu bisa mambuat saya agar lebih bagus untuk membuat chapter kedepannya.**

**dan mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau terdapat kata-kata yang membingungkan dan juga penyusunannya yang salah.**

**Baiklah Kalau gak Suka yan jangan di Baca, Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
